Senju Clan
The Senju Clan was considered the strongest clan in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals, the Uchiha Clan , they were responsible for founding Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. They are distant relatives of the Uzumaki Clan . History Founding The Senju Clan was descended from the younger of the two sons of the Sage of Six Paths. He was born with the Sage's body,﻿ inheriting his father's strength of will and physical energy. The Sage's younger son believed that love was the key to bringing peace to the world. The Sage grew to favuor the ideal of his younger son over those of his older son, who believed that power alone was the true key to finding peace. Therefore, on his deathbed it was the younger of the two brothers that the Sage choose to name as his successor. The elder brother, bitter and hateful at having being denied what he felt was rightfully his to inherit, attacked his younger sibling. The Uchiha Clan would descend from the elder brother, resulting in the bitter centuries-long rivality between the Senju and the Uchiha. The Senju Clan gained their fame in the era before the founding of the hidden villages. Where other clans focused on mastering one particular skill, the Senju were masters in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, to genjutsu. Because of this, they were feared as "the clan with a thousand skills", which gave them their name Senju. Before the Founding of the Hidden Villages The most famous member of the clan was their leader, Hashirama Senju. His unique Wood Style ninjutsu even gave the nickname the Senju Clan of the Forest. This Wood Style, and the ability to control the tailed beasts, made Hashirama the greatest shinobi of his time. The Senjus' place at the top of the Ninja World was undisputed, but there was one clan that was able to stand up to them: the Uchiha Clan. Whenever one country hired the Senju, their enemies would hired the Uchiha, and vice versa. Konohagakure However, in a world of constant bloodshed, Hashirama had a dream of peace, and a great love for his fellow men. Known as the "Will of Fire" (also known as "Hi no Ishi"), this belief made the Senju clan propose a truce to the Uchiha clan. Weary of fighting, and persuaded by Hashirama's great charisma and negotiation skill, the Uchiha accepted, ending their bloody rivalry. Only Madara was against this truce, believing the Senju would one day destroy the Uchiha clan. He was forced to accept, but his humiliation wouldn't end there. Some time after the alliance between the Senju and the Uchiha was signed, the Land of Fire hired them to stabilize its borders, and the clans created a permanent settlement within the country. Thus, Konohagakure was founded, and, with it, the system of one Hidden Village per country. As the system spread throughout the world, the constant violence stopped, and Hashirama's dream began to become a reality. But it would soon start anew after Hashirama was elected as the First Hokage; a move Madara felt was a humiliation, and made him decide to leave the new village, eventually returning to attack it. Senju Clan Genocide Fifty years ago before the start of Kaipuden, doing a gathering of the four Senju Temples (Nofth of the Land of Frost, South of the Land of FIre, West of the Land of Earth, and East of the Land of Lightning). Fearing that the fifth jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Chikaku will be born a member of the Senju Clan, Madara decided to elimate the Members of the clan in each of the Senju Temples. Category:Race/Clans